The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a toppling toy game which provides a row of rectangular blocks connected by a cord and stood on end will fall in succession when the first rectangular block is pushed.
There are available various conventional games which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.